


Chrysanthemums

by orcenforpresident



Category: Destinos: An Introduction to Spanish (TV)
Genre: F/F, hopping onto that destinos train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcenforpresident/pseuds/orcenforpresident
Summary: Angela loves flowers, but when she visits her parent's graves again, she finds something else she might love more.





	Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StressyMessyAndDepressy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/gifts).



> flowers are pretty
> 
> dedicated to stressymessyanddepressy, who started this 10/10 fandom

Angela was going to the graveyard again. It seemed that she was always going to the graveyard. To her, it as a place of refuge, where she could let all of her problems and tears out in the company of her parents. 

The flowers Angela brought this time were chrysanthemums. As she clutched the yellow flowers, she was reminded of the day she met her boyfriend. She had also brought flowers, but that time they were carnations. Carnations were Angela's favorite flowers, and their vibrant yellow petals had seemed to draw Jorge, her future boyfriend, to her. It was love at first sight in Angela's opinion, for they both caught on immediately, bantering and flirting in a way that made Jorge seem like the most priceless artifact in the world. Angela fell in love easily, and it was hard not to get swept off her feet under the gaze of Jorge's twinkling eyes.

When she reached the graveyard, Angela hurried over to her parent's graves, only to find that somebody else was standing there, taking pictures of the gravestones. She walked up behind the stranger, confusion on her face. "Excuse me?" 

The stranger whipped her head around immediately, revealing beautiful gray-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. "What are you doing here?" Angela asked, trying to play it cool. "Just taking photos," the stranger responded, fumbling with their camera awkwardly. Angela thought it was cute. "Of my parents?" she asked. "Your... parents?" the stranger looked surprised, and Angela wondered if they knew who they were. Angela nodded and lay the chrysanthemums down onto the gravestones, fighting back the urge to cry in front of the beautiful stranger.

"I'm Raquel," the brown-haired woman said. "Angela," Angela replied, smiling. She continued to smile at Raquel until something hit her-- she was already dating somebody. _What a dirty woman I am, even thinking these thoughts about another person,_ Angela scolded herself. _He visits less and less though, you know,_ her conscious retorted. _Well, best not to assume the worst about Jorge. Besides, I'm never gonna see this woman again._

Angela would soon find out that she was sorely mistaken.

\---

Before Angela knew it, she had returned home with Raquel to talk about her parents. A dream come true, she wanted to admit despite knowing that everything about it was wrong. Angela shook her head. _I'm taken already. Jorge loves me. I love him. And nobody else._

As Angela poured tea for both her and Raquel, her memories carried her back into high school. High school. Senior year. The year she met Valentina. Valentina was often regarded as the prettiest girl at school. Her gorgeous brown locks and golden eyes were enough to send Angela spiraling down a tunnel of emotions. When she had finally worked up the courage to ask Valentina out, Angela was met with her crush's bright red lips against her own, and they had started dating since then.

Well, until Angela discovered that Valentina was cheating on her with another girl. 

When Angela heard about this, she had broke up with Valentina immediately and swore to not dare fall in love again. But Jorge came along after college, and she soon revoked that oath. Maybe... just maybe... she could give love another shot.

After a lengthy conversation about Angel, her father, Angela and Raquel had gotten to know each other quite a bit. It turned out that Raquel's favorite flowers were chrysanthemums, and that she had a sweet nephew that loved playing hide-and-seek. It felt so natural to talk to Raquel, like they had known each other forever. Angela thought that she was lucky to meet such a woman, since she had been travelling the world trying to find out what happened to Rosario, Angela's grandmother. Angela had always wanted to travel the world, but not by plane. Definitely by car. Driving was such a relaxing thing she loved, and it gave her the freedom that she could be whoever she wanted to be.

"How about you stay at my place?" Angela asked Raquel suddenly, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Really?" Raquel looked confused. "I was just thinking of renting a hotel here and-" 

"Oh no, it's okay. Besides, I have more information on my father if you need it. I have a lot of pictures of him." Angela realized that she didn't have many pictures of her father. So why was she lying to Raquel?

Raquel nodded thoughtfully. "Alright then. Thanks for the offer, Angela." 

Angela felt like her heart would explode out of her chest.

\---

By the time Raquel had settled into her room, Jorge had arrived. It was late, and Angela was just about to shut off the lights and go to sleep. 

"Hey babe," Jorge smiled, setting down his briefcase by the door. He strode over to Angela and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back, leaning her head into his shoulder. "Did you miss me?" he teased, pecking her curly hair. "Of course," Angela giggled. "Oh, also, we have a visitor here. She'll be staying here for a while. Her name's Raquel and she's here to investigate the death of my grandmother, Rosario." 

Jorge nodded slowly, glancing at the guest room where Raquel was staying in. "How long is 'a while'?" he asked, a look of concern on his chiseled face. Angela shrugged. _Does it really matter?_ she thought with a grimace.

The two flirted in the doorway for a while before Jorge left to get ready for the evening. Angela followed, settling into bed. It felt cold, and didn't smell of the flower scent that she would spray around the bedroom. If anything, it felt... lonely. Angela longed to go into Raquel's room, to sit down and talk for hours about anything. It was so comforting being with her, like they could accomplish anything together.

Like they could drive around the world together.

\---

It's been a few weeks since Raquel had first visited Angela's home. They were both out on the balcony garden, watering the yellow flowers that laced the terrace. Angela was venting to Raquel, a normal thing they did together. The rantings were about her boyfriend. They seemed to always be about her boyfriend.

Raquel listened carefully as she watered the chrysanthemums, which were turning out to be Angela's new favorite flowers. Angela liked the way that Raquel's hair bopped up and down as she nodded, how her gray-blue eyes seemed focused on the task at hand, but always shyly glanced in her direction that made Angela blush despite her anger.

"He keeps coming home later and later!" Angela continued with her ranting, too busy to water the carnations. "You remember last week, right? When he didn't come home until the next _day?!_ " Raquel nodded, gazing at her with concern -- and something else -- in her eyes. Angela was too furious to stop and think about what it was.

"I think... I think he's cheating on me. He's never returning calls or text and he's always on the phone with somebody else. He's never home, but when he is, the bed always smells like another woman. I know I might be jumping the gun a little, but I've been thinking about it a lot. It just... makes sense, you know?"

And Raquel knew. She always seemed to know. She always seemed to know exactly how Angela was feeling. When Raquel knew that she was upset, she'd take her out onto the balcony. Invited Angela to water the flowers with her. The first few times, Angela was reminded of how Jorge and her would water them together. But now it felt like a distant memory. 

Angela started crying now. Between her tears, she managed to get out a few sentences. "Just like Valentina... shouldn't have tried again... why should I bother... what's the point anymore..." 

Raquel suddenly dropped the watering can and rushed to embrace her. Angela cried. She cried into Raquel's shoulder. She cried about falling in love twice despite the stupid oath she made. She cried because she knew that she wouldn't have to dump Jorge alone-- that Raquel would be with her. 

The realization that they were together made them both cry.

Angela continued crying and hugging, not wanting to let go of Raquel's sweet embrace. Her hair smelled of flowers. 

Angela liked flowers. Chrysanthemums were her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad but ayy i contributed


End file.
